Teacher's Pet
by MadMaryRoberts
Summary: Sara is a Ravenclaw student who is quiet and shy. She is known to write, but when she does it during one of McGonagal's lesson she's sent down to the dungeons to be punished by the infamouse Slytherine Head of house. Snape's a bit OoC, just warning.
1. Idle Mind, Busy Hands

Teacher's Pet

Disclaimer: Sara's my character but Snape and everything associated with the Harry Potter franchise is copyright J.K. Rowling.

Mind, Busy Hand

I'm called in for detention… great. That bitch McGonagal has it in for me, I swear. Of course when I found out who I'm having detention with it only gets better.

Severus Snape.

Not only was I embarrassed by the fact that I was caught writing erotica in the middle of class, but now two people can know my depravity… joy.

Luckily, unlike most of the student body, I've managed to avoid Snape's wrath for the past four and a half years I've gone here at Hogwarts. Today, I feel that that is somehow going to change.

As I walk into the classroom, I see I'm the only one there. So all this time he's going to be spending with me is going to be alone… awwwkwarrrd.

I put my note from McGonagal down on his desk, no words, just how he likes it. I've been able to read him enough to know that the less interaction initiated by you, the better. I sit down at one of the front desks and bite my lip as he reads the note. He looks up at me after he's done.

'Here we go…' I think to myself.

"She _can't_ be serious…" he seemed… amused.

"Pardon ,sir?"

"_You_ were writing erotica, Ms. Robinson?" could it be just me , or was he smiling?

"That's why McGonagal sent me here…"

"Oh I see, here's the story attached to the note…" that _bitch_ really must hate me. I hide my face in my arms on the desk, mortified. How is this happening?

"Probably like those cheap books girls your age read, the kind with the same cover art with a shirtless man no matter the actual story."

I was offended. I'd like to think I'm better than those stupid romance novels middle aged women get freaky to. Course none have quite the perverted side like mi… oh shit I wrote about teacher student, I'm _fucked_!

He had a snide look on his face to start with but it fell as he went on. 'That can't be good.' Once he got to the end of it, he looked up at me. "Your punishment, Ms. Robinson, is to complete your filthy pornography." He put the already done pages down onto the desk in front of me. Was that all… no It couldn't be.

"And," of course that wasn't all, "when you finish, you will read it aloud to me."

"And if I can't finish it all tonight?"

"Then you will continue reporting to hour detentions every night until it is finished." He didn't seem angry or annoyed, so that's a plus, but reading it out loud was going to be so embarrassing! Not like this whole situation in itself wasn't embarrassing enough.

I continued from the last page and worked on it as much as I had done before; filling out and continuing it as I fantasized what would happen next. It took me 5 days worth of detentions to finish writing. A Saturday was when I'd finished. I'd had a lot of fun being able to just come in, sit down and write in peace not having to worry about hiding it. I'd gone to bed extra wet every night because of it too; something about Snape watching me write erotica while he knew about it all the while just kind of riled me up.

Sunday rolled around and here came the part that I'd dreaded: the reading to Snape. He wasn't there when I first came in and hoping that he'd forgotten, I start to turn around.

"Hello, Ms. Robinson. Good to see a consistently punctual student." Oh fuck. I nervously head to the desk I normally write at. "Are you ready to unveil your dirty work?" Outside of him addressing this story, I'd never heard him use the words 'dirty', 'filthy', or 'depraved'.

I swallowed and nodded, blushing. The last four nights I'd been getting wet dreams about _**Snape**_ of all things and it made it hard for me to keep from blushing. I'd even began daydreaming and fantasizing, Merlin help me, fucking FANTASIZING about Severus Snape!

I look at him nervously as he leafs through my story. He's not an ugly man, his appeal is just a little more complex and individual… unique. Tall, pale, witty sarcastic and intelligent he was a goth's wet dream. I'm a bit of a nerd personally, but his deep voice, even just chiding someone else was starting to affect me like a whisper of hot breath from a lover.

"Is there any way in particular you want me to read this, sir?" I nervously push my glasses up my nose.

"I want you to stand right in front of my desk, Ms. Robinson. Read from the beginning and stop when I tell you to. But before you begin," he laced his fingers together under his chin, "I'm feeling generous and am offering you a second option."

"Yes, sir?"

"If you choose not to read your depraved pornography aloud to me, then you have to take tea with me and answer any questions I ask you for a single hour long detention. If you are to take this second option, you would be taking tea with me tomorrow. Whether it be by your lips or by my eyes I will know how the story ends." I sit there and weigh my options. How bad could one detention be? He's a teacher and I'm a student so obviously he couldn't ask anything too bad.

Oh how wrong I was.

I came into the classroom the next night and his desk was cleared off to make room for a tea set and a plate of chocolate biscuits. Snape came in a little late and I could sense that this was going to be a long detention when I saw him shed his outer robe. I don't know what came over me but I blushed; I'd never seen him in any less than formal clothing. The informal atmosphere was a bit unsettling.

"How was your day, Ms. Robinson?" he asked as he poured my tea. Was I actually going to have a civil conversation with the infamous Slytherine head of house?

"It was fine sir…" besides worrying about tonight's detention, "How was your day, Proffesor?"

"I've not had an altogether unpleasant day." He offered the cup of tea in front of me and I put in a sugar cube and a little drop or two of cream. "Comfortable?"

'Not anytime today…' "I'm fine, Professor, thank you."

He took a long sip from his cup. Tea was a luxury for students unless they snuck into the kitchens, which was against the rules… everything was screaming for me to get out, but I couldn't, I'd made a deal. He calmly placed the manuscript on the desk. Here we go…

"This conversation does not leave this room, Ms. Robinson," at my silence he added, "understood?" I nod; like I'd really _want _anyone to know about this! Not to mention the fact that even _**if**_ I told, who would believe me? "Good. Now onto why you're here… I take it that you are aware why?"

"Yessir."

"And are you embarrassed by it?"

No shit! "Yessir."

"Good, then perhaps you will cease writing pornography in class." He took a sip of his tea before speaking again, "Do you do it for your own gratification or are others reading this filth?"

"I just do it for myself, sir."

"Writing out your fantasies to keep them forever?"

"Something like that…"

"Ah I see. You know it's a good thing that you didn't share this with anyone else because if you did, you would be breaking the law. Dealing explicit materials to minors would have you arrested and put in a detention center." I felt my heart sink at his warning… was he planning on having something more serious done to me? After a long silence he spoke again, "So I've read that this is a teacher fantasy story. Is it about an actual teacher here or is it just general fantasy?"

At my heavy blush and near choking on my tea, he knew he had me. "N-na…n," I couldn't say it! Much as I wanted to deny it and could hear the word 'no' rattling around in my head, I couldn't force it past my throat. Instead what came out was, "Yes." He smiled knowingly at me. He slipped verita serum in my tea! I am so royally screwed!

"And who pray tell is the luck educator?" He was mocking me now that he knew I couldn't lie.

I covered my mouth trying desperately to keep from talking, but I couldn't hold it in and it exploded from behind my hands. "You!" The sneer left his face, he was stunned.

"This… this is all about me?"

"I…it wasn't at first but when I started writing in detention… I started putting you in my fantasies." Verbal diarrhea on top of inability to lie, that's lovely.

"Are you serious?"I can't believe he had such a hard time believing he was the object of someone's fantasy.

"You should know it's not a lie, sir, you slipped verita serum in my tea, didn't you?"

He sat in silence for a little while, considering something. "What could you possibly see in me?" I'm not sure if he's playing with me, mocking me or if he really couldn't see it.

"A lot of things…" Honest but vague, hooray for the politician's approach.

"Name what you like best."

"I like the way you… just the way you handle yourself. The way you always seem to be ready to take a woman to bed… you always handle everything as tenderly and lovingly as you'd touch a bedmate…" damn my romanticism.

"Ah…" he leaned back in his chair, his brows knit and his mouth obscured by his interwoven hands. "I see. You're just a silly school girl, your fantasies, Ms. Robinson," he aimed a very pointed look my way, "are misplaced."

That patronizing and scolding tone pissed me off, "Misplaced or not you're the one who gets me wet at night." Did that really just come out of my mouth? Did I really just confess to the man himself that he got me wet?

He seemed taken aback by it. "I make you wet?" I can't help but think of him as a school boy: quiet, alone, and shy… it added another layer to the curiosity that was Severus Snape. It made him that much more appealing.

"Yes, sir. In and out of my dreams."

He was quiet for a little bit; luckily he didn't seem to be angry or… could it just be my overactive imagination or did he seem… pleased? When he spoke his eyes were dark and his voice held a little more thickness to it, "And tell me, " he still kept his confident air whatever this shift was, "are you wet right now?" He picked up his tea and took a drink from it, never taking his eyes from me, barely even blinking.

I decide that if I can't lie I may as well be blunt, "Too much wetter I'll have to change my knickers, sir." He was interested I could tell but bit his lip to suppress any obvious sign of it. "You can feel for yourself, sir, if you don't believe me."

"Ms. Robinson!" He was blushing. Severus Snape. Blushing and I was the one who caused it. I feel so proud, barely even noting the scold in his tone.

"Do you ever get hard thinking of me?" He broke eye contact sharply.

"Ms. Robinson, this is highly inappropriate!"

I ignore his feeble attempt to deter my questioning. "Tit for tat, sir. You asked me if I was wet and I answered and now I'm asking you…"

"What do you expect to come of it _**if**_ I did get aroused by your story or if I, am_** theoretically**_ hard right now?" He almost yelled it revealing more to me than he meant to. I hope this room is sound proofed.

"I…I don't know sir," what should I say to that? What does one say to a question like that?

His mask of control was back on, now. "And this, Ms. Robinson," he got up smoothly out of his seat," is precisely why your juvenile fantasy is misplaced." He had slipped behind me, placing his hand on my shoulders. What he said next was whispered with his hot breath right on my ear, "You wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me." I shudder at just how much the statement was purred out almost like a tense mating call. He almost pushes off my shoulders to go back to his chair.

"Would you know what to do, sir fi you had me?"

"What on earth do you mean, Ms. Robinson?" he asked as he sat back down.

I couldn't help but notice a pronounced bulge in his trousers, "Please call me Sara, Severus."I was feeling bolder and bolder by the minute.

"You are _not_ to call me that **ever**, do you understand me?" he sneered, at a loss of what to do but with a desperate need to be in control of this situation, "Call me that again and…"

"You'll put me in detention?" I talk daringly never knowing I had the courage to, "What will you say is the reason?" I suddenly realize the power I have over him.

"I could decide to dock points…"

"I don't have much team spirit, sir."

"You are not to speak of this to anyone…"

"_**Our**_ secret is safe Severus." Before he can protest at me calling him Severus, I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. I draw back looking at him inquisitively, "Should I go?"

All he could muster past his flushed face was, "Yes."

I gather my things to leave and as I reach the door I hear him call out. "Ms. Robinson?"

I turn to look at him, he's almost glaring at me, "Yes, sir?"

"Detention. In here. Tomorrow night, same time."

I can't hide the small smile at these words, "Yessir. Good night, Professor."

I close the door behind me and I could have sworn I heard him say, "Good night, Sara."


	2. Hot for Teacher

II. Hot for Teacher

All of Monday I was nervous, very very nervous. All I could think about was the night before. In potions class, it took all I had to make my potion right. Snape seemed rather keen on not looking at me and I kept my eyes on my cauldron; after all, if anyone thought that he and I were closer than strictly professional, that would land him in a lot of trouble.

By accident, I spilled some of the most expensive part of the potion. I could see the look of frustration as he was now forced to address me.

"Ms. Robinson, "I could tell the annoyance in his voice was quite real, but whether it was from this or last night I couldn't tell, "50 points from Ravenclaw and detention here tonight for having your head too far up in the clouds to pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing down here on earth. Pay attention, "could it be what he really thinks, is he trying to tell me something about last night or is this just sincerely about now?

If nothing else at least it covers why he's going to be having me in the dungeons tonight.

Of course, it didn't cover/explain why Neville Longbottom was in there as well.

He shyly smiled at me, "Hullo Sara."

"Hey Neville, what are you in for?" I'm friends with quite a few Gryffindors, including Potter's circle.

"Blew up a cauldron…" he blushed, embarrassed.

I joke, "Isn't that usually Seamus Finnegan's doing?"

"Normally, but I guess I'm jus' havin' a bad day…" he got silent as Snape walked in.

Looks like Neville and I are in the same boat… in the middle of a tempest out at sea.

"Longbottom, you are to scrub every _filthy, dirty_ cauldron until I can see my face in them for obliterating one of my best cauldrons." Was the emphasis on filthy and dirty directed at me? "And you," the way he was looking at me made me feel anxious because I couldn't really read that look," are going to help me organize my ingredient store."

Once he made sure that Neville was cleaning the cauldrons correctly, he led me to the room full of ingredients and by the look of it, he didn't even need me to dust the vials. I really started to get nervous when he shut the door behind us.

"You and I need to talk, Ms. Robinson." Gee, what ever could it be about I wonder? "What happened last night…" he looked at a slight loss for words, almost as if in conflict, " can't happen again, it was inappropriate, dangerous, and not to mention, " oh Merlin, here it comes, "much too forward of you."

"That's a bit your fault, sir."

"And just how, in that twisted little head of yours, do you figure that?"

"When I'm forced to be honest, which you forced me to be, I don't half-ass what I want to say… if I'm forced, might as well give you something to think about."

"Something to think about indeed… Stopped calling me Severus I see…" he moved closer towards me, his eyes dark, but with lust or anger I couldn't tell.

"Well you didn't seem particularly thrilled about it last night…" why was I so nervous now when last night I was so bold?

"Pity," he caught a piece of my auburn hair between two of his fingers, "I rather liked the sound of my name rolling off your tongue," Whoah… this is new, was he? He was drawing closer. He is! He's flirting with me! "Does make me quite curious if that tongue could appeal to my other senses… such as taste, for instance." He was centimeters away from me now and playing with that strand of hair, wrapping it around his fingers. Curse me, I got nervous and took a step back

He smirked cynically at me, "My advice to you, Ms. Robinson, is to forget your silly little crush and move on to a boy your own age… perhaps one that will appreciate the simple fact that you aren't his hand. Perhaps an inexperienced boy who wouldn't know the difference, just another fumbling, clumsy _virgin_ like you."

I'm offended, I mean for fuck's sake I'm not ashamed of being a virgin, that seems to be a miracle considering how young people are losing it and the amount of raw teenaged hormonal lust… he makes it sound like my biggest _flaw!_ I knew he could be bad at throwing punishments around when you crossed him or his rules, but … this is just cruel.

I try my hardest not to stutter and retort with, "H-how are you so sure I'm a fumbling clumsy virgin?" Oh fucking _great_ defense! I should be a lawyer!

"You blush at the simplest of touches and back away when I get close to you. That would indicate that you are not used to intimacy. It doesn't really matter how wet," he has me backed against a wall, his one hand on the wall by my head, the other hand trailing dangerously close up my thigh to my core, "your tight little virgin slit gets for me." His hand is now up my skirt, his fingers rubbing along my nether lips through my underwear. Good God this is cruel being teased like this!

He leans in closer to my ear, "You're still just a _girl_ who doesn't know how to please a _man_." He brushes the crotch of my panties to the side and rubs ever so slightly over my swollen clit, which makes me gasp out, "But apparently, "he makes me moan by rubbing harder, "I am perfectly able to please you if your soaking panties are any indication." He dips a finger inside me, having no trouble finding my most pleasurable spots and stimulating them mercilessly.

Holy shit! Severus Snape was fingering me. In a storage room. This had to be some sort of twisted dream… one that I'm not sure I really wanted to end.

As he sandwiches me between his surprisingly firm body and the wall I could feel his erection, through his pants, rub against my inner thigh. Deciding to defend myself, I manage to gasp out, "If I'm such an awful turn off, " it's hard to keep my voice straight while I'm panting so hard, "then why is your hard cock grinding against my thigh and your finger knuckles deep inside me?"

He whispers hotly in my ear, his breaths starting to get heavier, "Because I want to show you what being with a real man could feel like… I want to spoil you for any of those stupid little twits hoping to use your sweet body." He kisses along the side of my neck, just brushing that sensitive spot behind my jaw and earlobe with his tongue. Fuck his fingers fell so good; he touches me better than _**I'd **_ever__touched me.

My hips move against his touch, wanting to find that release they knew was coming. My hands move to grip his shoulders, as my legs are starting to fail me. He just presses harder against me, growling in my ear, "Say my name when you orgasm my willing little virgin _slut_."

I gasp out, "Severus!" when I hear him call me that. It's so close just a matter of time before I cum.

"Louder, scream for the man pleasuring you, Sara."

My fingers dig in and I do scream. Hips bucking and breath short, I have one of the most glorious orgasms I'd ever felt. He takes his finger from me slowly and brings it to his lips, licking it clean. He smirks picking me up by the ass as my legs are trembling and quivering too much to support my weight.

I. Felt. Amazing.

Both his hands were occupied with the cheeks of my ass as he licked, kissed and grazed his teeth over my neck. I'd never felt a buzz after making myself cum, but I was definitely feeling one then. I'd never known that pleasure like this could be possible from someone else's hand; my past boyfriends were a sad sad comparison to Snape.

I was content to float on my little waves on euphoria, but I cam alarmingly lucid when I felt a thick, bulbous cock head rub lightly over my nether lips. My eyes shoot open and look down and I see it, his fat throbbing erection pointing directly at my core. My breathing picks up as I start to panic. Stupidly I sputter, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I should think it's obvious what I'm doing, Sara," he smirked and rubbed a little more firmly against me.

I tried backing away, only to be reminded that I was pressed against the stone wall. I let out a little squeak as I looked at him with wide and scared eyes. At seeing my look, he leaned forward, pulled my head closer by the back of my head, and kissed my forehead before saying in a shuddering whisper, "Silly girl, you prove my point exactly." He backed away giving me room to move away, by that time a smirk had plastered itself on his face.

As I looked up at Severus Snape, the epitome of smugness at this moment I realized exactly what just happened: He played me! This whole time he'd played me to teach me a lesson! At this realization, I slapped him wanting to give him a sting of my own; only afterward I struck him was I scared that he was going to expel me.

He had his lips now drawn in a tight line, "Out! And tell that twit Longbottom to get out as well!"

He didn't have to tell me twice, I shot out of that supply closet towards his class room. Halfway down the hallway, though, I ran smack right into Neville.

"Oh sorry Sara, I didn't mean ta… are you alrigh'?"

"What? Oh I'm fine," I lie like a cheap rug.

"Oh, okay. Um… do you mind if we talk a bi' before goin' t'bed?" he never really talked with me when he was in a group of his friends, rather much alone. It surprised me and made me a touch wary.

"What's up?" I try to sound as casual as possible.

"Wuh… uh well… I'd finished the cauldrons early and came ta tell Pr. Snape…" he was fidgeting and giving me a guilty look, this does not spell anything good for me. In fact, what it probably spelled was F-U-C-K-E-D if this was going where I thought it was. "I…uhm... I heard."

Right now my mind is thinking of quite a few choice words, most of them profanity. "What are you talking about?" Let's hope he can't read my poker face…

"I h-heard you an' Snape… uh doin' things…"

Guess I'm no Lady Gaga, "What?" okay now time to see what exactly he heard, "Doing things?" I scoff, "Me and Snape? Are you mental?" I try laughing it off, but even in my ears it sounds so fake.

"Well I heard you moaning his first name." He was blushing… and I thought the whole getting caught writing porn thing was embarrassing!

"Why-why do you bring this up?" I swallow hard and we're both blushing and shuffling our feet, to anyone else this would probably look like…

"Give it _up_, Longbottom, any girl that remotely attractive could never like a twit like you! Stop asking girls out of your league and save yourself the embarrassment."

Oh there _was_ embarrassment; the air was thick with it. It permeated the hallway like the B.O. of a Quidditch team after summer practice. Malfoy had _really_ shitty timing.

Seeing the look of devastation on poor Neville's face, I had to act quick, "For your information, Malfoy, I'm saying yes!" I don't know why I said it. Part of me wanted to help Neville out, another wanted to diffuse the awkward situation and the third wanted to wipe that self-satisfied smirk of Malfoy; it was a smirk that reminded me too much of another certain Slytherin, a Slytherin I wanted to forget.

"What?" My quick thinking luckily satisfied all three parts. Malfoy's smirk was nowhere to be seen, Neville was looking at me with a pleasantly surprised look and I forgot a little about earlier even if it was for a second or two.

"You heard me, Malfoy, I'm saying 'yes' to him. We are dating now, have any problems with it?" I linked my arm with Neville's showing boldness I wasn't really feeling on the inside. Neville looked like he was about to squee in happiness.

Quickly Malfoy straightened himself and regained his composure, "Well if you ever come to your senses and need to get a taste of a better man, hit me up, "were all Slytherin males such swine? I wanted to do some hitting but the kind that involved that little ferret in the infirmary. He walked briskly away before I could shoot back a retort.

After he was out of sight and more importantly, earshot, I turned to Neville, "I'm sorry to embarrass you like that, Neville, it was the only way I could think of to get him to shut up."

"S'okay, but do ya mind if I could tell other people that you're my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Erm, well… if I could say that you're going out with me, the Slytherins wouldn't pick on me as much."

"In exchange for your silence of what happened today?"

"Yus, we don't really… you know… have ta _do_ anything… just keep up appearances and make people think we are dating."

I could live with this, "Alright… but… we would still hav eto kiss and hold hands and sit close, right?"

"Right, y'know, just for appearances."

"Right, just appearances."

"I'm actually… well I really like someone else and iwa nt to show them tha'… that' I could be a good boyfriend." Neville is too adorable.

"Who is it?" I'm not a cat, so curiosity shouldn't be a problem.

"I… I can't tell you yet."

"Oh… you'll have to tell me _some_ things, though. If we're going to be a good couple, we have to get to know each other a little better."

Neville nodded. "Alright let's get to bed before we get in trouble." I nod and give him a small peck on the cheek before heading to the common room. If I had to pretend that I'm Neville's girlfriend, I would. Small price to pay to keep my near spotless reputation intact as well as Snape's job. As much of an asshole as he'd been, I would never wish for him to lose his job, he's one of the best teachers at Hogwarts, after all.

As I slip into bed, I couldn't sleep for a long while. My mind raced with the events of the day, but eventually sleep over took me and I feel into a sleep. A sleep filled with many dreams of a Potion Master giving me the most wicked of delights.


End file.
